Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices that include bit line structures and to methods of fabricating such semiconductor devices.
Semiconductor devices include bit line structures. An aspect ratio of the bit line structures may be increased with increasing integration of the semiconductor device. Various techniques are being studied in an effort to reduce the incidence of failures caused by further increases in the aspect ratio of the bit line structures in semiconductor devices.